Tajemnice
by Indila
Summary: Loki trafia na zimie. Okazuje się, że Tony musi go przyjąć do siebie. Tym czasem na ich planecie pojawia się tajemnicza czarodziejka.
1. Chapter 1

Podobno miłość jest wieczna...

Podobno zdarza się od pierwszego wejrzenia...

Podobno wiąże ze sobą dwie osoby na zawsze...

Podobno nigdy nie opuszcza...

Podobno miłośc tworzy...

Podobno...

Jednak Anthony Stark wiedział, że miłość jest zupełnie inna.

Wiedział, że miłość to ból.

Wiedział, że to cierpienie.

Wiedział, że często opuszcza.

Wiedział, że często niszczy.

Wiedział, że często szybko się kończy.

Zastanawiał się jak będzie teraz?


	2. Chapter 2

Siedział przy stole już od dobrych dwóch-trzech godzin. Zastanawiał się jak do tego dopuścił. Dlaczego to robił. Przecież mógł być szczęśliwy... albo przynajmniej dać szczęście jej. Ale nie nie dał. Zamiast tego znowu ją zranił. I odeszła. Na zawsze. Bez powrotu. Bez kolejnej szansy. Może to i dobrze. Może znajdzie kogoś kto będzie ją kochał naprawdę-pomyślał. Do pokoju wszedł Steve.

-Ja już o wszystkim wiem...-zaczął.

-Skończ-syknął Tony.-Nie chcę teraz o tym słuchać. Chcę się upić a ty mi w tym nie przeszkodzisz.

Rogers tylko westchnął. Może kiedy indziej zabrał by mu alkohol ale nie teraz. Nie teraz kiedy zostawiła go Pepper.

-Wpadnę jutro. Jakby co to dzwoń.

-Jasne, jasne. A teraz idź. No już cię tu nie ma.

Rogers nie chętnie ale wyszedł. Do tego Tony nie wiedział o jego sekrecie. Może lepiej żeby się nie dowiedział. Stark został sam. No nie zupełnie. Była jeszcze jego ukochana whisky. Zawsze to jakieś pocieszenie. Przypominał sobie wspólne chwile z Pepper. I ostatnią rozmowę.

-Pep ja się zmienię. Obiecuje.

-Nie składaj obietnic, których nie jesteś w stanie dotrzymać-powiedziała.-Tony tyle razy coś mi obiecywałeś i nigdy nie dotrzymywałeś słowa. Ja... naprawdę starałam się być cierpliwa i Ci pomóc ale mam dosyć. Znalazłam kogoś kto kocha mnie naprawdę. Kogoś kto nie składa obietnic tylko je spełnia. Muszę już iść, spieszę się na samolot. Nadal będę się zajmowała firmą ale lepiej żebyśmy byli tylko przyjaciółmi.

Potem wyszła. To był koniec. Prawdziwy koniec. Tony wiedział, że tym razem nie wróci. Wziął ze sobą alkohol i wyszedł na dach. Patrzył w gwiazdy i myślał o swojej przyszłości. Czy właściwie on ma jakąś przyszłość? Wziął łyk. Przesiedział tak pół nocy aż stwierdził, że mu zimno i wrócił do środka. Włączył telewizję. Po pół godziny usnął.

Rano

Kiedy Anthony wstał nie był pewien co robił dnia poprzedniego. Żeby tylko niczego nie zniszczył. Znów trzeba byłoby płacić. Chociaż on nie musiał się tym przejmować. Spojrzał na pustą flaszkę.

-Cudownie-mruknął.

Wyrzucił butelkę do śmieci. Potem poszedł pod prysznic. Siedział tam z 45 minut. Kochał uczucie kiedy zimna woda dotykała jego ciała. Kiedy wyszedł na kanapie siedział Steve.

-Co ty tu robisz?-zapytał od niechcenia Stark.

Rogers zignorował jego pytanie.

-Oglądałeś wiadomości?

-Nie a co?

-Powinieneś.

-Dlaczego?

Kapitan wziął pilot i włączył pierwszy kanał informacyjny. Kiedy reporterka skończyła mówić Tony usiadł na kanapie i otworzył usta ze zdziwienia.

-Jak? Jak to możliwe?-zapytał.

-Wczoraj kiedy ty się upijałeś w Asgardzie wydali wyrok. Loki został zesłany na ziemię w ręce TARCZY. Oni mogą z nim zrobić co chcą.

-A magia?

-Jego magia została na razie zablokowana. Dostanie ją z powrotem kiedy Odyn uzna to za stosowne.

-Aha.

-Chcesz go zobaczyć?

-Tak.

Stark ubrał się w trybie ekspresowym. Pojechali do celi Lokiego. Po 15 minutach byli na miejscu. Tony długo patrzył na Boga przez szybę. Wydawał się teraz taki bezbronny. Nagle w koło niego pojawił się Fury.

-Cześć Nick.

-Nie nazywaj mnie tak-syknął.-Co ty tu robisz?

-Chciałem zobaczyć Lokiego.

-Słuchaj muszę Ci coś powiedzieć.

-Co?

-Nie mówiliśmy tego Rogersowi ale Odyn zdecydował, że Loki ma zamieszkać z którymś z was.

-Żartujesz?

-Nie... I wypadło na ciebie.

-Co?!

-Jeżeli go do jutra nie zbierzesz wróci do Asgardu na śmierć.

Tony przeanalizował wszystkie za i przeciw. Mógł go tutaj zostawić ale... Ale nie mógł i już.

-Dobra przewieście go go Stark Tower.

-Będzie tam za pół godziny.

-Dobrze.

Stark wrócił do firmy. Usiadł w salonie i czekał. W końcu co mu pozostało?


	3. Chapter 3

Kiedy w końcu przywieźli Lokiego było już południe. Zostawili Boga w salonie i odjechali jakby nigdy nic. Mężczyźni siedzieli w ciszy przez dobre 20-30 minut aż Tony nie wytrzymał.

-Dlaczego właśnie ja?-zapytał.

Laufeyson spojrzał na niego od niechcenia.

-Skąd mam wiedzieć? To Odyn wydawał wyrok gdybyś zapomniał.

-I co tak po prostu wpadł na pomysł żeby przysłać cie do mnie?

Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

-Nie ważne-mruknął.-Tam będziesz spał-pokazał na pierwsze drzwi po lewej.-Jakbyś chciał jeść to tam jest kuchnia a tutaj możesz oglądać telewizje. Nie możesz wychodzić poza teren Stark Tower, zrozumiałeś?

-Tak.

-To dobrze-Stark podszedł do pułki z alkoholem i wyciągnął pierwszą lepszą butelkę.-Chcesz?-zapytał Lokeigo.

-Nie.

Miliarder nie trudził się znalezieniem szklanki, wziął łyk z gwinta. Pewnie zrobił by ich więcej gdyby nie głos Jarvisa.

-Ser Kapitan Steve Rogers wzywa.

-Po co?

-Czerwony alarm-z głośników zaczął lecieć alarm.-Ktoś jest w Central Parku i atakuje, ser.

-Cholera jasna!-krzyknął Tony.

Po chwili był już w zbroi. Spojrzał jeszcze na Lokiego.

-Nie ruszaj się stąd-powiedział i już go nie było.

Bóg za to włączył szybko telewizor i pierwszy kanał informacyjny.

-Niemożliwe-wyszeptał.

Tony był już na miejscu, tak jak pozostali Avengersi. Steve walczył z jakąś kobietą, która ku zdziwieniu Starka nie była wcale Amorom. Najbliżej niego stała Natasza i przyglądała się kobiecie.

-Kto to?-zapytał.

-Skąd mam wiedzieć. Chodź bo Steve sam sobie nie poradzi.

Nat zaczęła biec w tamtą stronę za to Tony wzbił się w powietrze. Przyjrzał się nieznajomej. Niestety nie zobaczył za wiele bo nagle coś uderzyło w jego bok. Spadł z impetem na ziemię robiąc przy tym całkiem dużych rozmiarów dziurę. Spróbował się podnieść ale kiedy tylko się ruszał czuł przeraźliwy ból w okolicach żeber. Nagle obraz mu się zmazał, a chwilę potem nie widział już nic.

5 godzin później.

Stark z trudem otworzył oczy. Zobaczył, że jest w szpitalu. Przy jego łóżku stała cała drużyna.

-Co się stało?-spytał.

-Nic nie pamiętasz?-odpowiedział pytaniem Steve.

-Pamiętam, że w Central Parku była jakaś kobieta i, że z nią walczyliśmy. Potem dostałem czymś w bok i straciłem przytomność.

-Lepiej się już czujesz?

-Tak teraz lepiej. Co się właściwie stało? Po tym jak straciłem przytomność.

-Zaraz porozmawiamy. Musimy cie przewieść do TARCZY.

Po tym jak jakimś cudem udało się przekonać lekarzy żeby wypuścili już Starka, szybko wszyscy pojechali do TARCZY. Kiedy byli już w pokoju ,,konferencyjnym" (tylko się tak nazywał bo wyglądem przypominał raczej opuszczony dworzec). Na środku stał stół i kilka krzeseł. Fury siedział na jednym z nich.

-Spóźniliście się-stwierdził.

-Gdzie ona jest?-zapytała Natasza.

-Zaraz przyjdzie. Powiedziałem, że nie musi się spieszyć.

-I dobrze-stwierdziła kobieta.

-O czym w mówicie?-zapytał wkurzony Stark.

-Nie powiedzieliście mu?

-Nie było kiedy-odpowiedział Clint.

Zaczęła się kłótnia. Tony kłócił się z Clintem a Fury z Nataszom. Nie wiadomo o co. Tymczasem Steve i Banner przyglądali im się z widocznym rozbawieniem na twarzy. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i wszyscy umilkli. Do pokoju weszła ta sama kobieta która walczyła z nimi wcześniej. Teraz miliarder mógł się jej przyjrzeć. Była wysoka i szczupła. Miała brązowe lekko falowane włosy i czerwone jak krew oczy. Miała ostre rysy ale to tylko dodawało jej urody. Miała na sobie coś w rodzaju zbroi, która była czerwona. Stark popatrzył jeszcze raz na jej twarz. Miała tylko lekki makijaż nie licząc ust, które były także czerwone. Koło jej nogi szedł tygrys. Wyglądał by może normalnie gdyby nie to, ze jego pręgi podchodziły pod bordowy kolor. No i był dużo większy niż przeciętny tygrys.

-Nikt jeszcze nie wie jak nasz gość się nazywa-zaczął Nick.-Więc teraz się przedstawi.

-Jestem Aisza-powiedziała.

Miała taki inny głos. Był cichy i melodyjny. I tak jak głos Lokiego przypominał środek góry lodowej to jej przypominał środek wulkanu. Był ciepły.

-A to?-zapytała Tasza pokazując na tygrysa.

-To mój tygrys, Castiel-kiedy zwierzę usłyszało swoje imię podniosło czujnie uszy.

-Kim jesteś?-zapytał w końcu Clint.

Aisza uśmiechnęła się jadowicie.

-Nie widzicie podobieństwa rodzinnego?-zapytała.-A ojciec mówił kiedyś, że jesteśmy tacy podobni. Cóż widać kłamał.

-Mów kim jesteś-warknął Tony.

-Zmusisz mnie do tego?-zapytała.-Nie sądzę. Na polu walki to ja cie pokonałam, pamiętasz?

Jak na zawołanie Stark jęknął z bólu.

-Trudno zapomnieć-syknął.

Wszyscy przez chwilę milczeli.

-No dobrze, nie będę was trzymała dłużej w niewiedzy. Jestem córką Laufeya co czyni mnie...

-Siostrą Lokiego-dokończył Banner.

-Dokładnie.

-To on ma siostrę?-zapytał zdziwiony Clint.

-Jak widzisz jestem tu.

-Ale jak to w ogóle jest możliwe? Co ty tu do cholery robisz, co?-zapytał Tony.

-Przybyłam tu żeby zobaczyć brata. Nie widzieliśmy się od wieków. Nie jestem pewna czy mnie pamięta. Kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem, Odyn go zabrał. Ja za to zostałam z ojcem. Gdzie jest Loki?

-Co zrobisz jeśli ci nie powiemy?-zapytał Stark.

-Zabije was i odnajdę go magią.

-Bezpośrednia jesteś-stwierdziła Natasza.

-A po co was okłamywać? To akurat zadanie Lokiego. Ja nie jestem boginią kłamstw.

-A czego?

-Ciemności, mroku, zła, nienawiści i tak dalej. W sumie to wszystkiego co złe.

-Cudownie-wymamrotał Tony.

-Zabierzecie mnie do brata czy mam się do niego dostać siłą?

-Zabierzemy-powiedział Fury.

Stark zabrał czarodziejkę. do Stark Tower.

-Dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz go odwiedzić?

-Bo to mój brat.

Po chwili byli już na miejscu. Wjechali windą n a górę. Anthony wszedł pierwszy i zastał Lokiego w takiej samej pozycji jak wcześniej.

-Mam dla ciebie prezent reniferku-powiedział a zza jego pleców wyszła Aisza.


End file.
